


Chassis

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Heart Break, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Sterek tho, Racing, a lil angst, aro characters, but not, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall is just two wins away from getting into NASCAR and it’s all thanks to his team manager Stiles Stilinski and crew chief Derek Hale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chassis

The champagne flows like a river, for it had been another victory for the McCall team. Just two more races and Scott would be in the NASCAR finals, how awesome is that? The whole team, even Boyd, is all big and toothy smiles as they cheer and clap each other on the back and make attempts to drown each other in the champagne. They are in their garage and Scott is out of his uniform and Stiles is in his. Stiles looks too skinny in those jeans dungarees and his assortment of block red tees. But, as Isaac mutters to Allison, Derek looks to him like he is a heavenly piece of dark chocolate pie, his favourite.

Stiles and Derek are..... complicated. They pine for each other like it is no body’s business, which of course means that it becomes everybody’s business to unite them. Scott thinks that sometimes they fuck but the one time he hem and hawed through the question, Stiles shut him down pretty quickly. Isaac sometimes offers Stiles his stash of condoms, made up of the most ludicrous flavours and colour, but he is yet to touch even one (they kind of do come in very handy when Scott, Allison and Isaac go for a quickie in Allison’s office, the PR manager for the team).

Derek is the crew chief and he is very, very, dedicated to his work. Sometimes he and Stiles will sit up whole nights planning different specs and working on the car. The car is a sweet little thing, painted green and with only one sponsor - Peter Hale. That was definitely something to do with Derek, but also kind of had an influence via the fact that Peter was Chris Argent’s, Allison’s father, legal spouse. The whole crew had grown up in the same town and went to the same school. Peter and Chris had been married for a decade or so and Allison was very happy at how happy her fathers were.

Erica was the engine specialist and Derek’s second as in the head mechanic, with an encyclopaedic knowledge about cars born before her birth. As for those after, she was not a fan. She in fact drove a muscle car that gleamed jet blue under the sun and was her favourite pastime. After snuggling with Boyd that is, her fiancé. Stiles had an interest in cars too, but he was unanimously deemed too clumsy to be that near a car during its unprotected state. Stiles had huffed and puffed, trying to make them see that he was the team manager for fuck’s sake. Derek was the one who had a small talk with him then, with unconscious touches, and Stiles was laughing by the end of it.

Quite frankly, their friends were quite curious about the both of them. If asked, they would insist that they are not dating or anything, but were so much at ease with other. Derek knew all of Stiles’s favourite shows and what he liked to do on rainy mornings. Stiles knew how Derek was not a morning person and often fed strays. Derek used to date Lydia and Stiles used to platonically date Derek’s sister Cora, as in she wasn’t out yet and used to beg Stiles to take her out to have fun times without worrying her parents. She came out on her 18th birthday, her stuff packed in her room, all ready to leave when she is thrown out.

Talia Hale, her mother cried, sad that Cora ever though that her mother would not accept her. Derek, the only one she was out to, had already begged his uncle Peter to take Cora in, in case Talia threw Cora out. Talia was very strict and never seemed to like the fact that Derek was bi or that her own brother was gay. Peter had readily agreed, already converting one of the excess room in their big house for Cora, convinced that she will get on with Allison awesomely and that Chris was looking forward to it too. Talia was really heartbroken that her tough exterior had harmed her children so much.

“I knew how Peter was treated at his school and he was a tough one. At first he had Chris and then he left and I knew how Peter coped with that. I almost ended up losing him. Chris left and that is why I cannot forgive him. He came back yes, and they are unbelievably happy by some stroke of luck, but I still remember my little brother crying and crying on his bed, all crunched up like a small ball and so sad, so very sad, I never thought I would get over that picture in my life. That is why I had always been hesitant with Chris, not because I hate him,” Talia explained to her children.

She continued, “I am so sorry that you saw that reason enough to believe that I would ever reject you for being you. I love you, I love you both and your older sister too. And I would never hurt you like that. Never.”

There were hugs after that and lots of sorrys and Talia asked Cora about her boyfriend then. Cora had laughed delightedly and said, “Oh, he is just a platonic friend. Not to mention that Derek has like a major crush on him.”

“I...I do not!” Derek sputtered back, annoyed at Cora at finding out his secret.

Then Cora had leaned in and said “Don’t worry, I feel like he likes you too.”

Derek had blushed like a fiery tomato at that and Talia had smiled at him in fondness. 

Cora was dating Lydia now, both matching in a way that Derek and Lydia never had. And that was basically all of the history the group had on the non couple. Erica wanted to intervene and make them kiss under the mistletoe where one is swept right off their feet but it never seemed as if it will be. Neither dated and refused to comment on the matter whenever any of them asked, looking very uncomfortable. So their friends made the wise decision and decided to leave it to go at its own pace. They certainly had hopes that the two would start something soon.

Except that, well, nothing changed. Both were extremely close, Derek’s face always lighted up when Stiles was in one of his random spiel, which was usually so random that even Scott couldn’t stick to it. And Stiles always laughed the loudest when Stiles made his puns which were not even that funny. They looked absolutely in love, sitting side by side pressed into each other and yet, they never had any problem denying that they were not together. Their friends had stopped asking and it changed nothing.

Scott was still psyched about his races, Erica was insane about the engine, Boys was equally mad about the tires, Allison was basically the PR person, making sure that Scott ended up on the ads and fliers and Isaac was the truck driver, absolutely dedicated to keeping Scott’s car safe and transported. Stiles was still the team manager, and Derek was still the crew chief and all of them made one hell of a pit crew. So what if Derek and Stiles were not in love, they were, without a doubt, very happy with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time of me attempting aro characters, so if it reads too bizarre please tell me. unbetaed. Kudos and comments please.


End file.
